


Secrets

by Mareel



Series: Alone [13]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Friendship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mass Effect 2, Observations, Post-Suicide Mission, Pre-Relationship, Sneaky Kasumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening, observing... there's much to be learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in ME2 after the return thru the Omega 4 relay, not long before Shepard returns to Earth with the _Normandy_ to surrender to the Alliance. All team members and crew were saved. It is Kasumi Goto's perspective. 
> 
> It makes reference to a letter Shepard wrote in [Lifeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4688795)

 

It's been an interesting experience, my time here on the _Normandy._

I don't mean the missions... the terrifying near-death experiences, the closure from the heist. I've had a lot of time to slip undetected around the ship – watching, listening, getting to know the crew in ways they might not expect anyone would know. 

When Commander Shepard stops by to visit me, I share some of my little discoveries. Like the pregnant crewmember - I'm so glad she and her partner both survived that suicide mission and that her baby should be fine. Or the pair of clueless lovebirds in Engineering. Maybe they'll figure themselves out one day.

Some things I don't share with him though. He's carrying enough... too much for one man. He doesn't need to know that Tali is sad because she loves him and he can't reciprocate. Or that Samara thinks more fondly of him than perhaps she should. 

And I'll never tell him my greatest discovery. I learned why he never seemed the same after the mission to Horizon. Before our last mission, I overheard him writing a message to Kaidan Alenko. He all but signed it _'Love, John'_. 

He needs to discover that for himself.

_________________________________

 


End file.
